To Love an Immortal: The Quickening
by bubbajack
Summary: Yuuki Rito died in the year 2014, yet six years later, in 2020 he reappears a different man. What has he been up to all this time and what secrets does he now hide? RitoxYami RitoxHarem Enjoy! Crossover with Highlander. Rated M for blood, gore, and eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1

**To Love an Immortal**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love Ru or Highlander.**

**Ch.1: You're Alive?! You Bastard!**

'_This place hasn't changed at all in six years.'_ A figure in a hooded long coat black thought as it made its way down the streets of a familiar city.

It was beginning to grow dark but that did not concern this person as they made their way towards the local cemetery at a brisk pace. Once the figure arrived, it made its way towards a specific spot and stopped as it came upon a rather grandiose grave stone. The stranger couldn't help but stare in wonder at the large almost life-like marble statue. Stepping closer to read the inscription on the plaque, it read:

_**Yuuki Rito 1996-2014 He was the best son a father could ask for, a loving brother, a great friend, and the only man several women will ever love. He will be missed and he will never be forgotten.**_

'_Well let's start things off properly shall we?'_ The figure silently thought to itself before he reached into its long coat and withdrew an intricate ivory handled Damascus steel katana with an open mouthed dragons head. Quickly moving to the right of the plaque, it raised the blade above its head and swiftly cut downwards chopping the year of Yuuki Rito's death off the plaque. Satisfied that the cut was clean and its blade was undamaged, the figure made its way out of the cemetery and into the night taking the piece of the gravestone with it...

* * *

Mikan Yuuki was awoken from a restless night's sleep by her alarm clock going off. Tiredly wiping her eyes from yet another sleepless night, she made her way to the bathroom where she got dressed for another day of college. As she made her way downstairs she knocked on her best friend and housemate Yami's door saying "Yami-chan are you up?"

"Hai Mikan." the reserved reply came.

"Ok, I'm going to get breakfast started then alright? Come down when you're ready ok?" She called through the door.

"Hai." Was her response with that, Mikan left her friend to cook breakfast for them both all the while her mind was on her beloved useless deceased older brother...

* * *

Yami sat in her room on her bed outwardly completely stoic but inwardly she was angry. She was angry at one Rito Yuuki to be precise.

"Why did you have to die you stupid pervert? You hurt Mikan; you hurt Lala-sama, Momo-sama, Nana-sama, and countless others by dying. You weren't supposed to die like that I was supposed to kill you were my target and then you go and get yourself killed to protect the person whose job it was to kill you? You hurt countless others by dying...none more than myself." The galactically feared assassin said as a few tears formed in her eyes which she quickly brushed away.

As she got dressed she remembered what caused all of this in the first place...

* * *

_It was just another normal day for me as I read books and "disciplined" Rito when he misbehaved be it around myself or Tear. All hell broke loose however after school that day. I had decided to visit Mikan after school as being with my friend always made me feel warm inside. On my way there however she was confronted by two alien creatures. One looked like a humanoid cat with large fangs covered in armor and a snakeman covered in spiky green scales. _

_Unbeknowst to her, her "sister" Mea Kurosaki and a small, tan skinned, black haired, golden eyed child Stood on a roof nearby._

"_What do you want with me? I asked the cat and lizardman._

_"We were hired to defeat you Golden Darkness so prepare yourself." The catman spoke with a growl, before he and the serpent charged._

"_Master Nemesis, do you really think this will work?" Mea asked in a disbelieving tone of voice._

"_I that if we push her long and hard enough Yami will become the weapon she once was; she is merely fooling herself thinking she can have friends and be normal...its impossible for things like us." Nemesis said as she watched the fight below..._

_I was disappointed, very much so. These two were weak compared to others I had faced over they years but at least they were good exercise. I was about to finish them both off when I got distracted by the sound of someone calling my name. The serpentman took this momentary distraction to extend his neck and, clasping me in his powerful jaws; slammed me on the ground repeatedly._

_I watched the snakeman glance behind me and from my position on the ground, noticed as a smirk flitted across its reptilian face and a strange hungry look appeared in her eyes as she spoke "Well, well, well, if it isn't Yuuki Rito. Have you decided to become my next meal?" he asked._

"_Who are you and what are you doing? Why are you and your friend attacking Yami-san?" I heard him angrily._

'_He's concerned about me, why?' I thought._

"_Well boy we were hired to fight "Yami" as you call her to convert her back to the proper weapon she once was_

"_That's enough Nemesis, Leave Yami-san alone!" Rito said getting more upset._

"_Now, now Rito-sempai, be nice or Master Nemesis may insist that I...punish you." Mia said happily._

"_Leave her alone Nemesis, Mea-san." He said standing his ground against the two._

"_Alright but on one condition, Yuuki Rito..." Nemesis said with that same smirk still on her face._

"_Which is?" Rito asked._

"_You become my next meal, and we'll let Yami-san live." the serpent said simply while he licked his lips._

_For some reason these words made me angry. Angry at the thought of Yuuki Rito being treated as someone's food, angry at not being strong enough to defend myself, but most of all I was angry at the thought of him throwing his life away for mine. This anger gave me the strength I needed to roll onto my stomach, push myself up on my knees, and stare Yuuki Rito my target dead in the face. He had a strange determined look in his eyes._

"_Ok I'll do it." He said simply as he walked past me to stand next to te snake, who I could tell out of the corner of my eye was smiling broadly._

"_No." I said as I shakily stood on my own two feet facing the Snake, Tiger, and Yuuki Rito._

"_Yami-san, what are you doing?" Rito asked concerned._

"_You are not going with her I won't allow it. You are my target." I told him with a tired determination._

"_You foolish little girl; Yuuki Rito is giving up his life to save yours and your willing to throw that all away?" the Cat asked._

"_I never asked for this idiot to save me...and as I told him once before I don't hate idiots." I said as I changed my arm into a blade and moved in._

"_Foolish" the snake said; as the the ends of one of his hands began to secrete an acidic poision._

_What happened next was a blur but somehow Yuuki Rito ended up in between me and the Snakeman with his acid coated arm piercing the right side of his chest and coming out the back covered in blood and gore. We all just stood there motionless in shock for a moment until the Snake flicked him off his hand with comtempt._

_This act of cruelty caused Nemesis and Mea to come down from the roof in between the two groups while Nemesis asked in a small broken voice like the child she actually appeared to be "Why, why would you do that for someone who wants you dead?"_

"_Nemesis-san, something you need to understand is when you have friends you are willing to protect them, fight for them, even die for them if need be. That is what it means to be a friend as well as to be human." Rito said looking at the shocked little girl with a kind smile._

"_Rito-sempai..." Mea said tearing up a bit at the sight of him bleeding on the ground with his head in her sister's lap._

"_Now, now Mea don't cry. Ne, Yami can I ask you something I've always been curious about?" Yuuki Rito suddenly asked me from his position in my lap._

"_What is it Rito?" I asked too shocked at seeing him like this to call him by his full name._

"_What's your real name? In fact what is all of your names?" He asked weakly looking at Mea and Nemesis._

"_My-my name? It's Eve." I told him confused about why he wanted to know this information now._

"_My name is Lilith." Nemesis said simply as her golden eyes filled with an emotion I'd never seen in them before._

"_I'm Azura Rito-sempai." Mea said quietly._

"_Those are all beautiful names. I honestly think they sound better than your current ones too." He said giving them a slight smile making the girls blush even in his rapidly weakening state._

"_Eve?" he asked._

"_Hai?" I said doing my best to keep this strange emotion I'd been feeling since he collapsed into my arms under control._

"_Let them go ok? There has been enough bloodshed here today. One more thing, tell the other's I said Sayonara." He said as his breathing became shallower and his eyes lost their luster and became cold and finally his breathing stopped all together and his eyes became devoid of life._

_The emotion I had been suppressing the entire time finally overwhelmed me at the sight of his now deceased body. Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes for the first time in years as I cried over the corpse of the man I had sworn to kill...the man I had come to feel very warm around despite his perverted tendencies._

'_The man I was in love with!' I realized with a start. 'Yes that was the only answer to why I was feeling this way it must be I was in love with Yuuki Rito and I didn't realize it till just now...after he died in my arms.' _

_I laughed hollowly at my realization I laughed at how it took him dying in my lap for me to realize how I felt and most of all, I laughed at my own stupidity for now seeing this sooner. I, Golden Darkness the Assassin feared throughout every quadrant of space, who specialized in sneaking up on others was completely blindsided by love. Oh the irony. _

"_Yami-oneechan?" A voice asked breaking me out of my thoughts. Those two Mea and Nemesis, were still here?_

"I'm sorry Rito." I said before turning to both Mea and Nemesis and saying "_Both of should stand back, asthe Golden Darkness you both wanted back so badly will be rending that damned sanke limb from limb." I said coldly as I carefully set Rito's head and walked past the two Bioweapons before quickly slicing the snakeman in half, and crushing the Catman underneath my spiked feet. Picking up Rito's body, I made my way towards his home to be the bearer of bad news..._

* * *

Yami was brought out of her dark musings by Mikan calling her down to breakfast. Finishing getting dressed into a long black dress with red rose designs, black flats boots, and her signature jacket; Yami made her way downstairs to breakfast. Mikan was sitting at the table already eating. Yami sat down and, after a quick word of thanks, began consuming her meal. Once the two were finished, they both prepared to go about their usual routine. For Mikan it was going to the local college where she was learning the culinary arts, while Yami was off to her job as a local librarian.

"So I'll see you for lunch Yami-chan?" Mikan asked.

"Of course Mikan, same time as always." Yami said with a ghost of a smile.

"See you then." Mikan said as she made her way out the door. She quickly unlocked the door to her grey Honda Civic and gave her friend a honk before driving off.

'_I'd better get going too.'_ Yami thought to herself before angelic wings sprouted from her back and she took off towards the local library where she works.

Upon arriving she was greeted by Gretchen a kind woman in her forties with her slightly grey auburn hair pulled back into a bun wearing blue jeans, a shirt yellow, and sandals.

"Good morning Yami-chan." She said kindly.

"Good morning Gretchen-san, how are you today?" Yami asked him her reserved tone.

"I'm well thank you. Now, I need to check a load of new books that came in last night into the registry, so could you man the front desk?" She asked.

"Hai." Yami responded neutrally before picking up a book she hadn't read yet and beginning to read.

Gretchen just chuckled to herself and walked off...

* * *

It was around eleven 'o' clock when she heard the bell above the library entrance ring signaling that she had a customer. Putting her bookmark on her current page, she calmly sat and waited for the customer to arrive at the checkout counter. The person showed up soon enough it was a man in a black hooded long coat that obscured his entire form except for his equally black boots. As he approached Yami couldn't help but take note that his posture indicated he had some kind of training as he walked with no wasted movement and she saw his head twitch ever so slightly to the sound of Gretchen working in the back room.

"Did you find everything you needed easily enough?" Yami asked as he put his book _"The complete works of John Milton" _On the counter for her to scan.

The stranger nodded silently handing her a library card to scan; doing so, she heard a ding of conformation before she said "You're all set Mr..." She looked up at him expectantly only to find him and the book gone.

Yami was surprised that he managed to slip away from her but didn't let it show on her face. She was about to clear the computer until she noticed who the library card was registered to... one Rito Yuuki. She froze staring at the name incomprehensibly for a moment then she quickly looked around for her mysterious customer only to find him long gone.

'_It can't be, it can't be him he's dead. I was there he died in my arms.' _Yami thought.

Then she noticed something on her desk that wasn't there prior to this mysterious strangers' visit. It was a piece of paper and four numbers made of solid bronze. 2-0-1-4 she would recognize those anywhere, they were the death date numbers on Rito's grave. Picking up the paper she read:

_Dear Eve,_

_It was nice to see you again after all this time even if you didn't know it was me. Wanna meet me for lunch around noonish? If so, just return those numbers to their rightful place. I'll be waiting there with plenty of Taiyaki._

_-R.Y. _

_P.S. I like the dress, it really suits you._

'_Could it really be him?' _she thought _'Yes it must be as only one other person knows my name and she is teaching at the moment. If it really is him then the others, they deserve to know...and if it isn't I pity whoever is playing this prank.' _She thought before pulled out her cellphone that had intergalactic coverage she dialed a number.

She spoke once they answered "Hello Lala-sama? It's Yami. Yes I'm doing fine but something came up here that I think requires you and your sisters' attention." She began...

* * *

"Looks like I'm gonna need to bring some extra Taiyaki" the mysterious figure said with a chuckle while glancing at the librarian before moving off.

* * *

Mikan was waiting for Yami outside in the school parking lot so the two could go out for lunch like they always did, when Yami arrived however she could immediately tell her friend was troubled.

"What's wrong Yami-chan?" she asked the blonde who simply said "We'll be going someplace special for lunch today is that ok?"

"That's fine." Mikan responded confused by how here friend was acting but took hold of her regardless.

The two soon arrived at the last place Mikan would ever think of spending lunch, the graveyard where her brother was buried. But she noticed that she and Yami weren't the only ones present as every one of her brothers' former harem girls was there too; including her mom dad and former high school teacher Tearju Lunatique as well as Lala's father, Zastin, and Ren.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Sensei what's going on here?" She asked.

"We were hoping Yami-chan could tell us that." Her mother Ringo said looking at the former space assassin expectantly.

"Yami-chan?" Mikan asked confusedly while looking at her friend.

"Earlier today I received a strange visitor in the library." She began only to be interrupted by Kenichi Saruyama Rito's childhood friend "Strange how Yami-chan?"

"I was getting to that and what did I tell you about calling me chan?" she said threateningly while turning her hair ends into multiple blades, which pointed in his direction.

"I'm sorry!" Saruyama said panicking.

"Anyway, when I scanned his library card it came up belonging to one Rito Yuuki." She said.

There was a moment of awkward silence until the entire group shouted out **"EH!?"** and began rapidly asking questions...Till Gid Deviluke who had regained his normal appearance after having to spend so long as a child, gave a very loud "SILENCE!" which was obeyed instantly.

He then turned to Yami and asked "Golden Darkness how can you be sure that this person is Yuuki Rito?" he asked her seriously.

"I-I told him something only Tear knows about me as he lay dying in my lap, it was in this letter he gave me and please, call me Yami your highness." She said handing over the letter for the king's inspection.

"I see." Gid said after he scanned the letter. "Well then let's go and see if Rito Yuuki has truly risen from his grave shall we?" He asked rhetorically marching forward into the graveyard...

* * *

"R-r-risen from his grave, you mean like a zombie?" Haruna Sairenji asked frightened.

"What's wrong with zombies Haruna-san?" Oshizu Murasume asked curiously.

"Nothing Oshizu-chan, nothing at all. ehhehehe." She said laughing nervously before turning and heading into the cemetery as the other followed.

As the rather large group reached the place where Rito's grave marker was supposed to be they instead found a restaurant on wheels parked in front of his statue in the shape of a piece of Taiyaki.

Before anyone could say anything a voice called out seemingly from nowhere "You know Gid, if I'd have known you were going to be here I would've brought more than just Taiyaki."

"That's not a problem, but what is a problem however, is you not being a proper host. Don't you know it's rude not to properly introduce yourself to your guests when you're throwing a party?" Gid asked cockily.

"Your right; how rude of me, please allow me to properly reintroduce myself..." With that the mysterious figure from the library stepped out from behind the Taiyaki shaped truck with is long coats hood still covering his face in shadows...

* * *

No one said anything for what felt like the longest time until finally Yami stepped forward and said what was on every else's mind "Who are you really? Are you Yuuki Rito? Or someone else entirely?" she asked.

"Like I said in my note, it's good to see you again, Yami-chan." With that the stranger pulled down his hood revealing the face of Yuuki Rito to all present.

Everyone was shocked as none of them expected to see the person they all cared for to some extent under that hood. But no one was more shocked than Yami herself as she had seen him die, seen him take his last breath, watched as his eyes lost their clarity and their usual warmth to be replaced with a cold dead nothingness. Yet here he stood alive and well before her.

"So..." he began after another awkward silence "what do I gotta do to get a hug around here, kiss Run or something?" He joked.

This was all the motivation said Memorzian princess needed, as she promptly walked up to Rito put her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the lips. They were all shocked! Not only at Run boldness, but at the fact that Rito wasn't freaking out like he normally would be, instead he seemed to just be going along with it.

When the two finally separated from their liplock Rito licked his lips then said "Mmm cherry flavored."

This caused Run to blush but she then drew Rito into a hug and whispered "I missed you Rito-kun."

"I missed you too Run-chan and honestly, I wish I would've kissed you a helluva lot earlier than this." He whispered back causing her blush to deepen.

"R-r-rito! You should not do such shameless things!" Yui chastised.

"You think I'm shameless Yui... huh your probably right come to think of it as shame is one of the many things that I abandoned along these past six years." He spoke aloud more to himself than those present.

"Umm, Rito-kun?" Lala asked being uncharacteristically shy.

"Yes Lala-chan?" Rito asked letting go of Run and facing her directly with a smile.

"You're really real right and this isn't an accident caused by one of my messed up inventions?" she asked almost fearing the answer.

* * *

This caused Rito to quirk an eyebrow till he realized what must be going on through the eldest alien princesses' head. _'She must think this is all a hallucination brought on by one of her machines.'_ He concluded.

"Lala-chan, please hold out your hand." He asked.

She looked at him strangely but did as told, Rito then pulled a short bladed ivory handled short sword from beneath his coat and poked Lala in the hand with it hard enough to draw a bit of blood.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" She asked looking at him strangely.

"Can you feel pain in a dream?" He answered.

Lala looked confused for a moment then a childlike smile broke out on her face and she glomped Rito making the both of them fall to the ground with her on top of him.

"Is it really really you?! She asked excitedly.

"It's really really me Lala I'm back." He responded.

This response must have been the right one as it earned him another heated kiss on the lips. It didn't last long however as a certain Galactic lord cleared his throat rather loudly causing the two too hastily separate.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make out with my eldest daughter like in front of me Yuuki Rito." The Galactic Emperor asked...well more like demanded.

"Right, well then." Rito said before getting up and going over to Momo and Nana. "Look at you two; I probably wouldn't even be able to tell you apart anymore if it weren't for the different hairstyles." Rito said looking the two over.

It was true the twins had become just that; twins of each other. They were the same height, same build, they had the same bust size which if Rito remembered correctly, was slightly larger than Momo's when he last saw her and they were even wearing the same dark red and black gothic outfit that Momo usually uses to fight in. The only difference was in their hair styles, which were still the same. Momo's was straight and at shoulder length, while Nana's was up in two pigtails.

"Hello Rito-kun" Momo said giving him a smile.

"Rito, how've you been?" Nana asked with a nod and a smile.

"Hello girls, I've been doing pretty good I suppose. I mean I could certainly be doing much worse.

"How so?" Nana asked him

"Well, so far I've been kissed twice in one day that's a pretty good thing right?" He answered causing her to blush.

"Y-yes I suppose so." Nana stated the twin then locked eyes and seemingly had a silent conversation then both claimed a different side of Rito's lips in a three-way kiss.

Oi, what did I just say?! Gad shouted at him causing them to break apart again.

"Not to kiss your eldest daughter in front of you, you never said anything about the twins." Rito replied cheekily.

"I-uh-well- DAMN YOU YUUKI RITO!" Gid cursed.

The good mood was shattered when Saruyama pointed out rather loudly "Only you Rito, only you could make girls cry their eyes out over your supposed death for nearly six years but the minute they find out your alive their all over you." He complained.

* * *

"Oh, yeah Rito where have you been all this time?" Nana asked.

"That's simple Nana it's...a secret." he whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Suddenly, Rito felt a huge amount of bloodlust behind him. He sighed, he knew what would be waiting when he did turn, but he did it anyway as it would be best to let them all vent now and get it over and done with. Rito turned around to unsurprisingly find Momo and Nana looking at him with intent to kill, he glanced around and noted that pretty much every other girl was excluding the same aura. Even Sairenji, who was likely the kindest person he's ever met, was sending off a little. But the people who actually made him a bit uneasy were Lala who was still sitting on the ground, his family who were all glaring daggers at him; Mikan in particular, but of course none of this compared to the killing intent Yami was putting out at the moment. Not that he could blame her, she did see him die afterall.

Rito stepped back, towards the Taiyaki truck spread his arms out and said "Before you all pummel me into oblivion I just have a few things to say. First thanks for nothing Saruyama, second I regret nothing, and finally...do your worst." He finished with a smirk.

With that for the next twenty minutes Rito was punched, kicked, slapped, thrown around by telekinetic power, attacked by giant alien animals, carnivorous plants, and at one point turned into a girl albeit briefly.

Suddenly, he found himself in the grip of a giant fist floating in midair. Rito looked over to see Yami holding him in the grip of one of her hair fists staring at him intently with her dark red eyes.

'_Oh, this is gonna hurt.'_ Rito thought.

Yami drew Rito closer to her as everyone else watched silently to see what the former assassin would do.

Yami just stared at Rito for a long tense moment then spoke quietly enough that only he could hear the anger that laced her normally stoic voice "Do you have any idea what all of us have been through these last six years, do you? You died Yuuki Rito and when that happened, Lala-sama, Momo-sama, and Nana-sama were in tears for weeks afterwards and eventually returned to Deviluke not to mention Mikan, your own sister was nearly inconsolable as were most of the other people here. I saw you that day; I was there when you died I was forced to watch as the life faded from your eyes, and now, after six long years once everyone is starting to move on from your loss you mysteriously reappear so tell me Yuuki Rito what do you have to say for yourself?" She finished her eyes seemingly glowing crimson with anger at man she had in her grip.

* * *

Rito took a deep breath before letting it out and saying "I realize there is no real excuse for my actions, Eve-"Only to be cut off as the giant fist around him tightened.

"You don't get to call me that! If you want to call me that, you're going to have to earn the right to do so understand?" she said before loosening her hold slightly.

"I understand Yami-chan-"he began only to feel the grip on him tighten again.

"Yami-san?" he asked confirming what he could call her by.

She nodded after a moment's hesitation. Rito gave her a slight smile and said "Well then Yami-san as I was saying I know I messed up alright? But I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make it up to everyone here!" Rito said raising his voice so everyone can hear him.

Lowering his voice again to a level only Yami could hear he whispered "I know I need to work especially hard to make it up to you Yami-san seeing as you had to witness well, that afterall." He said referring to his death.

The blonde just nodded and finally set him down on the ground...before gripping the collar of his coat pulling him close and saying "Don't you ever scare me like that again, understand?" as several strands of her hair formed blades and swerved around him in a threatening manner.

"Hai, Yami-san" Rito said simply showing no fear to the multiple blades pointing inches from his body.

Then Yami did something Rito did not expect she used the cover given to her by her hair to secretly lean forward and upwards to plant a quick chaste kiss on his lips.

"Yami..." Rito said surprised.

"It's good to have you back, baka." She said giving him one of her rare warm smiles while a blush stained her face.

"It's good to be back, Yami." Rito said before he offered her his hand and asked "Ready for some Taiyaki now?" he asked.

"I'm starving. Let's go!" She said practically dragging him to the truck while the others looked at them in confusion for a moment before following...

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Chapter Length: 5,021 – Date Completed: 3/8/13**

* * *

**AN: Yo what up people? I am Bubbajack and this is my first To Love Ru fic! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of To Love an Immortal, if you liked it please lemme know as I'm in uncharted waters here fic wise and I'd love some feedback, please? Also, I'd mark this as a crossover but I can't seem to find Highlander anywhere...Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you again next time! Bubbajack out! Peace! **

**P.S. I edited this as it was pointed out to me that it was hard to imagine Nemesis suddenly deciding to kill Yami if she didn't join her after all this time (which was the original version) and I agreed. So anyway enjoy the chap ma peeps!**

* * *

**ATTENTION! Please visit my profile to see an important announcement regarding this story, and others. Thank you and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Love an Immortal**

**By Bubbajack**

**Disclaimer: I don't own To Love Ru or Highlander.**

**Ch.2: Hidden Resolve...**

* * *

Once everyone had been given a bag full of Taiyaki curtsy of Mr. Ikayait; the Taiyaki chief Yami was always buying her food from, Gid decided to speak "Well now that we have food, why don't you tell us where you've been all this time Yuuki Rito?" The King of space demanded.

"Hmm...Well alright I guess you could say I was off training." Rito said as he munched on his food.

"Training?" Lala asked.

Rito nodded and elaborated a little bit. "After I woke up in the morgue, I was scared and confused..." he began, thinking back to that day

* * *

**Flashback: Five Years ago, tweleve hours after Yuuki Rito's Death**

Rito Yuki's eyes opened slowly, and he found himself in a cramped narrow space. It was also very cold and he tried to move, but found walls on either side of himself. He pushed upwards and found a ceiling. Rito began to panic and lashed outwards with his legs, flailing, hoping to find a way out. As luck would have it, he managed to kick open the door to his temporary coffin, and upon seeing light quickly scooted himself outside, and found himself in a morgue.

'_Ok what is going on? Last thing I remember was...'_

"AHHH!" I yelled in alarm as I remembered well, dying for lack of a better term.

"But if I'm dead then how am I alive? Did the coroner make a mistake? No that couldn't be right I died I remember dying...but then how am I here?" he said aloud to himself.

"That would be because you, like me are a incredibly stubborn bastard young man." Said a Scottish sounding Japanese voice from the shadows making Rito jump backwards in surprise. "Wh-whose there?" he called out hesitantly.

"Heh, Heh, Heh no need to be nervous lad but before we get to introductions-"A duffle bag was thrown from the shadows landing prone at Rito's feet. "Why don't you put some clothes on?" the voice said.

Rito then looked down and realized he was stark naked. He quickly dove for the duffle bag, and pulled on some boxers, a pair of jeans, and a solid black t-shirt. All the while thinking _'I blame Lala's Pon-Pon Warp-kun for making me too used to feeling naked.'_

"You run around naked a lot?" Rito's mysterious benefactor asked curious.

"Um no not really, it's just that, this girl I know is constantly using these inventions on me, and more often than not I end up turned into a girl, or transported somewhere without any clothes so I guess I'm just used to it." Rito said scratching the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sound like quite the interesting lady, you'll need to tell me about her sometime. But first allow me to introduce myself." The man said stepping out of the shadows revealing himself.

He was a tall man in his late thirties, with slicked back dark hair and grey eyes and had a rugged face. He was wearing white dress shirt, jeans, and a tan trench coat with black gloves.

"I am Conner MacLeod, and you are?" he asked politely.

"Rito Yuuki, pleasure to meet you." He said giving the man a bow which he returned.

"Well then Rito, what do you say we get out of here and get something to eat? I have an offer for you." Connor told him ominiously.

Rito looked at the man carefully for a moment then shrugged saying "Sure, why not? I mean it's not like I can die again right?" Rito responded jokingly.

"Don't be too sure of that." Connor said as he led the way out of the morgue.

As Rito and Connor sat in a McDonalds Connor explained to him just what he had become, and the Game he had now involved himself in.

"So let me get this straight, you want to train me how to fight?" Rito asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." Connor said nodding.

Why?" Rito asked

"I was like you once young and inexperienced, yet willing to put my life on the life for what I believed in. However I soon learned that the villains of the world don't care about the beliefs of others and so to defend those beliefs I learned how to fight from various people. So what do you say? Want to learn from me?"

Rito thought back to his death, to how the only thing he could do was throw himself in front of Yami as a meat shield to protect her and how if he knew how to fight properly he might not have died in the first place.

"So you're offering to teach me how to defend myself and others?" Rito asked.

"Aye, I mean yes I am." The older man responded.

Rito sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked "When do we start?"

"As soon as we can, c'mon lad let's go." Connor said.

* * *

**Flashback End**

Yuuki-kun, you went away on a six year training trip?" Haruna asked amazed that he would do such a thing.

"That's right Haruna." Rito said.

"I always knew you were strong Rito-kun." Momo said happily.

"Thanks Momo, but compared to you, Lala, or Nana I'm still pretty weak." Rito pointed out.

"No Rito-kun, it strength is not just a matter of physical prowess, it is more than that. The use of skill and proper planning can defeat even the most powerful opponent." she said trying to console him.

"I will not allow you to die again Yuuki Rito, at least not by anyone else's hand but mine, so it is good that you are able to defend yourself now." Yami said matter-of-factly.

"I can just feel the love." Rito said sarcastically to the blonde alien.

"Yuuki Rito the man, Connor Macleod that trained you, is he here?" Gid asked glancing around.

"No, Connor-sensei... he died. He lost the Game." Rito said sadly as most of the others gasped in shock.

"But that's why I came back here. After Sensei died, I didn't really know what to do; so I did the only thing I could think of and came home." Rito said.

"Che, so instead of avenging the man who taught you everything you know you run? What kind of man are you Yuuki Rit-"Gid didn't get to finish as before anyone could so much as blink Rito had a wakizashi and placed it across Gid's throat. It had a close mouthed dragon made out of ivory from what Gid could see of the hilt and it also depicted several people praying along with several runic designs and he could see part of a Damascus steel blade.

"Don't you **ever** call me a coward again Gid, and for the record I couldn't hunt that man down as he is and always will be beyond my reach." Rito spoke harshly to the most destructive man in the universe, a man known for destroying the planets of people who piss him off and Rito had either forgotten that fact, or just didn't give a fuck at the moment.

"Yuuki-kun put that weapon down this instant!" Yui demanded.

"What are you Yui a cop?" Rito asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact she is, and I am her partner. Now drop the weapon." Rin Kujou said standing up.

"No." Rito said pulling the blade away from Gid's throat and facing Rin and Yui who were both on their feet, police nightsticks in hand.

"Last warning before we use force Rito, drop the blade." Rin demanded.

"Sorry, but I can't do that, not yet." Rito said cooly.

"Then you leave us no choice. Yuuki-kun, prepare yourself." Yui said as she charged at him.

Rito parried the overhead strike sent his way, and then took a step to the side as Yui was thrown off balance and sent tumbling to the ground.

Rito then said "You telegraph your moves, badly." He told her before he jumped backwards to avoid a blow to his midsection via Rin.

"You're good; you could sense me coming even from your blindspot." Rin offhandedly commented.

"I've had years of practice." Rito said as he deflected her nightstick with the side of his blade once again.

"So I've noticed." Rin said as Rito deftly dodged another strike by Yui, this one from behind.

"So, are we gonna stop anytime soon, or do you two want to keep going? Either way is fine by me." Rito said completely relaxed, even though he had been dodging and deflecting blows from Rin the entire time.

"We'll stop, but if I get reports of people found decapitated, you're on top of my list." Rin said.

"Rin-sempai?" Yui asked amazed she let this go.

"Stand down Yui, we can't beat him, and if we continue it is likely someone will get hurt on accident." Rin said, though she didn't voice the fact she thought the person most likely to end up injured was Yui herself.

"Hai, sempai, but just remember Yuuki-kun we're watching you now, so don't do anything indecent with that sword." Yui admonished him.

"Hai, I'll be sure to be careful with it." He said _'and not get myself caught while playing the Game.'_ Was his thought at the same time.

Rito that was amazing! Where did you learn to fight like that? Lala asked excited.

"It's one of the many things Sensei taught me." Rito said proudly.

"What else did he teach you?" Yami asked curious.

"He taught me lots of things; Geography, Herbology, Several different languages, how to survive in the wilderness by making traps and things, and even how to run a business." Rito said listing off a few things he had been taught.

"Impressive." Yami commented.

"Yeah sensei was a well-traveled man." Rito said speaking relevantly of his old teacher.

"You miss him don't you Rito?" Mikan asked.

Rito nodded mutely, before turning to his sister and asking "Mikan is my room still available at the house?"

"Wah, of course it is! You didn't honestly think we'd move your things did you?" she asked sounding insulted he even brought such an idea up.

"Gomen'nasai Mikan, but I only ask because the house is close to my work, and it would save me having to hunt down an apartment." He told her.

"You found a job, where at?" his father asked.

"Well remember when I said Connor-sensei taught me how to run a business?" Rito asked.

"Yeah?" his dad said.

"Well the business I own specializes in antique dating, apprizing, and dealing." Rito said.

"Wait, you own and run an Antique shop?" Run asked.

"Hai and its more difficult than it sounds. I need to keep in touch with contacts, negotiate sales prices for artifacts, fly out of the country regularly to pick up said pieces, date pieces accurately, and keep books all by myself. It is a daunting but rewarding job as I get to go all over the world and see many things." Rito told the alien princess.

"Yuuki Rito." Gid said speaking for the first time since Rito silenced him with his wakizashi.

"Yes Gid what is it?" Rito asked all previous hostility forgotten.

"If you had the chance to see ruins from outer space would you go?" the King asked him.

"The artificer in me would of course be curious, but I wouldn't know heads or tails of what I was looking at so what would be the point?" Rito asked him.

"And if you could be given knowledge of lost alien species, what then?" the man asked.

"I'd ask what the catch was." Rito responded.

"The catch is that I require someone to assist me in certain matters pertaining to alien artifacts from the Galaxy Unification Wars. I would need someone to hunt down leads, and be able to tell a real piece from a fake, and keep it out of the wrong hands." Gid said.

"What kind of artifacts are we talking about here Gid?" Rito asked.

"It could be anything from precious metals, jewels, and books, to technology and weapons from the Wars." Gid told him bluntly.

"Can I think on it for a bit?" the teen asked.

"Sure, but don't take too long." Gid told him.

Rito nodded and then said "Umm I just realized, don't you all need to be back at work or school about now?"

"Oh don't worry about that Rito I had daddy take care of it." Lala said cheerfully.

Rito quirked an eyebrow in the Space Kings direction and Gid simply responded "Don't ask."

"Right, well then want to go back to the house then everyone?" Rito suggested.

Receiving a chorus of agreement in return the group made a mass exodus from the cemetery...

* * *

Rito was the first to arrive along with Mikan and their parents. As soon as the door closed behind them, Mikan tackled Rito in a hug sending them both to the ground in the foyer as their parents watched on.

"Mikan?" Rito asked somewhat confused.

"Please don't ever do this again Rito, don't let me feel like I'm all alone again..." Mikan said sniffling into his shirt.

"Mikan-"Rito said before her stroked her hair to calm her down "I made a promise to myself that I would protect all of you and now that I'm strong enough I intend to do just that" he told her.

"You had better not die Rito, as I'll never forgive you if you die again!" she said in false anger.

"Hai, I'd better be sure to survive then huh, lest I face your wrath?" He asked jokingly.

"You got that right." Mikan said before she finally stood up and then helped her brother to his feet.

"Awe you too looked so cute on the floor together." Ringo Yuuki the two's mother said.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san it's been awhile hasn't it?" Rito asked smiling.

"That's one way to put it son." Saibai Yuuki said before he drew his son into a fierce manly hug saying "I missed you boy."

"I missed you too dad." Rito said before letting him go and being crushed in his mother's bosom.

"My precious Rito is back, it's almost like a miracle, and not only is he back from the dead, but he is now well-traveled, well versed in the ways of the world...and he's gotten over his fear of women. Oh I'm so proud of you son." She said before squeezing him tighter.

"Fanks Kaa-san" Rito said his words muffled from being squeezed to death.

"HAHAHA, let the boy get some air Ringo unless you intend to kill him again?" Her husband asked jokingly.

"Well if I did that at least we'd know he would be running off for another six years right?" she asked before letting her son go.

"You've got a point there." Saibai said to his wife.

"Ha, ha very funny you two, now c'mon lets go sit down before everyone else shows up." Rito said leading the way into the house.

"This place hasn't changed a bit."

"That's not true Rito; Yami is living with me- I mean us now. Now sit down while I make some tea why don't you?" his sister said before she made her way into the kitchen while her mother followed.

"Does she? Well I certainly didn't see that coming." The young Immortal said to himself before he took a seat on the couch.

"So son, you've finally gotten over your fear of women eh? I can't help but wonder what that teacher of yours did to make that happen." Saibai said suggestively.

"All I'll say on that subject is it involved a brothel, a bed, and ropes Tou-san."

"EH SERIOUSLY?!" the Yuuki Patriarch asked.

Rito just nodded leaving his father wide eyed, open mouthed, and speechless as his daughter and wife came back into the room. Seeing the stunned look on his face his wife asked "Dear is everything ok?"

Saibai shook himself and then said "Yes dear, everything is fine. Rito was just telling me about some of his adventures is all."

"Awe you started without us Rito-kun?" said the voice of Lala as she and everyone else came stampeding down from upstairs.

"Yo Lala, everyone, sorry about that I was just entertaining dad is all." He said sounding apologetic.

"It's fine Yuuki-kun, anyway what story were you in the middle of before we showed up?" Sairenji asked.

"Well it was about my first trip to Egypt. See it goes something like this..."

* * *

It was later that evening and Rito had spent the better part of the day regaling his friends with the exploits of him and his former master. He was getting ready for bed when he heard his door creak open. Rito let out a chuckle and said "You know, I haven't even been back for twenty-four hours yet and your already trying to sneak into my room Momo...You're not Momo." He said as he turned around and faced his visitor.

Standing in his doorway was not a pink haired, twenty year old, Momo Velia Deviluke; but a golden blonde haired, eighteen year old Yami barefoot in a black nightgown.

"No I'm not." The blonde assassin stated simply as she waked into his room.

"Something I can do for you Yami-san?"

"Yes." She said before waltzed up to him and drew him into a hug before saying "Don't you ever do that to me again. I had to watch you die, don't put me through that again." She said harshly as she clung onto him while her body shook with many years of pent up sobs and anger.

"Yami, I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through something that terrible and to have to carry it around for so long, can you ever forgive me?" He asked stroking her golden hair as she let lose all her sorrow and pent up frustration from that day at once as well as the shock of seeing him alive and well after six years of being thought dead.

"Baka, of course I can. Besides, no one gets to kill you except for me."

"I'd almost be scared if I didn't know you were joking."

"Who says I'm joking?" she shot back.

Suddenly Yami pulled Rito down on the bed with her much to his surprise. "Yami, what are you-" He began to ask only to be silenced by the golden haired assassin placing her middle and index fingers on his lips and saying "Shh, I need this tonight. I need to know that you really are back, so let me stay here with you and wake up in the morning next to you just so I know this is real?"

"Ok." He said unable to deny her request. With that, the two settled down to sleep.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a certain alien princess was indeed intending to slip inside Rito's room that night. Momo had listened quietly to the two's conversation and smiled softly. She was actually glad that the galactic assassin managed to make it here before her, as it seems she really needed to let her pent up emotions out.

'_I can always talk to him about it tomorrow. Sleep well you two. You both deserve a good night's rest.' _Momo thought as she made her way back to her room in the Yuuki's attic.

* * *

Yami slowly awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. However she felt something was missing that was supposed to be there. She felt around for a bit and then realized with a start what it was.

'_Rito, he's gone! So, yesterday really was a dream?'_ she thought sadly to herself as she left the room and headed towards her own, quickly getting dressed in a tie-dye sundress which was a gift from Gretchen and donning her coat, heading down to breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen and prepared to greet her friend she was surprised to find Yuuki Rito himself at the stove, humming a song as he cooked scrambled eggs. Feeling he wasn't alone, Rito turned and saw a surprised looking Yami standing in the kitchen doorway. Smiling warmly he said "Good morning Yami-san, I was hoping to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but it looks like your too cleaver for me huh?"

Rito was slightly surprised when Yami picked him up via her hair-fist and, pulling him within inches of her face said "Don't scare me like that."

After she abruptly dropped him on the ground Rito asked "Yami-san, what did I...oh wait." He said as she headed into the dining room.

'_That's right I promised to be there when she woke up! Nice going Rito, smooth.'_ He chastised himself.

Quickly setting the finished eggs on an unlit burner and divvying up a couple plates, Rito made his way into the dining room where Yami sat with her arms folded in front of her rather impressive chest as she glared at her server.

"Umm, peace offering?" said server asked sliding a plate of eggs towards her.

She glared at him for another minute before sighing and nodding giving a brief thanks before digging into her food. The two ate in silence and it wasn't until Yami finished eating that the awkward silence was finally broken. "You're an idiot." She said simply.

"I know, sorry again." He apologized.

"But-"She said holding up a finger to silence him "-You're my idiot." She said giving a soft smile while placing her other hand on top of his.

"And you're my beautiful killer." He said giving her a grin.

"Morning Rito!" was all the warning he got before Lala glomped him from behind, her large bust sitting on top of his head making him redden slightly.

"Good morning Lala, now could you please get off of my head?" he asked politely.

"You'll have to forgive Lala, Rito-kun. She's just so happy to have you back. Good morning by the way Rito-kun, Yami-chan." Momo greeted tiredly while pulling her sister off of her fiancé.

"Morning Momo, where's Nana?" Rito asked.

"Right here you beast." said the voice of an equally tired looking Nana Deviluke.

"You two up late?" He asked.

"Yeah, we needed to put everything back the way it was before we left and it... took a bit." Momo said with a yawn.

"Ah I see, so you're all living in the attic again then."

"Of course, where else do you expect us to be staying?" Nana asked grouchily.

"Sorry, just making sure. If you want breakfast there are some eggs on the stove just save some for Mikan please."

The princesses nodded and made their way to the kitchen, ten minutes later Mikan came downstairs prepared to make a large breakfast only to find everybody else already up and eating.

"Who cooked? She asked.

"Rito." Was Momo's response before she continued eating.

"You finally learned how to cook huh Rito?" she asked teasingly.

"Yes Mikan, since I've been gone I've learned how to cook, clean, and according to Sensei most importantly, pleasure a woman." He replied back cheekily causing his sister to blush.

This caused Nana and Momo who were currently eating to choke on their food, while Lala just cheered happily for him and Yami looked annoyed.

Wh-what the hell you beast? Are you trying to kill us?" Nana asked indignantly.

"No, not particularly Nana, why do you ask?" Rito responded calmly before getting up and going to the kitchen coming back out minutes later with a steaming cup of coffee.

After taking a sip of the beverage, he said "So, what does everyone have planned for today?"

"I need to go to my college class." Mikan said having calmed down in the time it took her brother to get his drink ready.

"I have a job at the library to do as you know well." Yami replied coolly.

"I'm thinking of getting a job with plants to pass the time and Nana is thinking the same but with animals." Momo said speaking for her and her sister who nodded.

"I see, and what about you Lala?" he asked.

"I think I'll work on some of my inventions. I've gotten better at them actually and I think I'm nearing a breakthrough with one." she responded happily.

"Ok, looks like we all have something to do today so I suggest we get to it." Rito said finishing his drink and standing up.

"Sounds good, but from now on Rito can you leave the cooking to me? It's good practice for me." Mikan asked her brother.

"How about we alternate from day to day because believe it or not, I've actually come to enjoy cooking and I don't want to give it up. He offered.

"Deal." His little sister responded.

"Good, now you two were looking for jobs to pass the time right?" he said looking at Momo and Nana.

"Yeah, what of it you beast, you know of a few places that would take us?" Nana asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact, just follow me on my way to work and I'll put in a word for you at a couple of places."

"That's kind of you Rito-kun, right Nana?" Momo said nudging her sister, who said "Yeah thanks...you beast." She said with a small smile.

"So long as I'm your beast Nana, and besides; don't they say it takes beauty to soothe the savage beast?" he asked suggestively before getting up and leaving a red faced princess stuttering and a dining room full of several shocked women and one clearly angry assassin behind him with an unseen smile on his face.

* * *

Rito, Nana and Momo were making their way down the older side of town towards Rito's antique shop. As they walked with Rito in the lead with Momo and Nana following close behind both of the princesses couldn't help but think of the enigma in front of them.

'_My beast huh, I kinda like the sound of that.'_ The animal whisperer thought to herself.

Her plant communing sister however was having deeper thoughts _'Rito has grown, well not physically but mentally and emotionally. The old Rito would never throw around innuendo like he does now. Plus he seems comfortable with a woman, that's a plus too. I wonder how open minded he is now though? I wonder...'_ Her musings were cut off by Rito announcing they had arrived at their first stop of the morning.

It was a worn down building that had certainly seen better days, as its windows and door were covered with iron bars to prevent intrusion and the brick walls were covered in graffiti of numerous gangs. An old faded sign on the front that was so weather worn one could barely make out the name of the place as Second Chance Animal Shelter.

"Well this is the place, c'mon and I'll introduce you to Linda she runs the joint." Rito said holding open the door for the girls.

They entered a decrepit lobby that had a few rickety looking wooden chairs. A stern looking woman in her mid-forties with greying black hair tied in a bun who sat behind a desk glanced up when she heard the door close and smiled warmly when her grey eyes landed on Rito.

"Why hello there Rito, it's been awhile since I've seen you around how are you, and who are your friends?" She asked nodding towards Nana and Momo who returned the gesture.

"I'm fine Linda these are Nana and Momo Deviluke. Nana here is looking for a job with animals and I thought you might be able to help her out?" Rito asked.

"Certainly dear Lord knows I could use all the help I could get. Come right this way and I'll give you the grand tour. " She said opening a door behind her desk and ushering the girl though before calling over her shoulder "And Rito?" Linda called as he and Momo made their way towards the door.

"Yes Linda?"

"Don't be a stranger you hear?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Back outside, Momo and Rito made their way down the streets. After a moment Momo spoke up "That was kind of you to do that for Nana, getting her a job with animals I mean. You and I know you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but she's my friend and besides, Linda really could use some help...By the way Momo I've been meaning to ask you something."

What is it Rito?"

"That Harem Plan of yours...could it still work?" he asked.

That question stopped Momo dead in her tracks. She never thought that Rito himself would be the one to broach this topic with her. She had assumed, even with all his changes that she herself would have to make the first move and bring it up, which was what she was about to do.

"I-I think so, if you can convince the girls your affection for them is genuine, why Rito-kun?" she asked perplexed.

"If at all possible I'd like to put it into action, with a few additions." He responded calmly as if talking about the weather as he lead he onwards.

"Add-additions, really?" Momo was genuinely surprised now and out of her element to say the least. As usually she was the one who pulled the strings, not the one who had her strings pulled.

Rito nodded and said "Yeah, additions. Is it doable?" He asked.

"I don't see why not, as long as you marry Lala first; the amount of women you take after her doesn't matter. But are you serious about this Rito, or are you just pulling my tail?" She asked grabbing his arm making him turn and face her.

What she saw surprised her on his face surprised her and made her breath catch. His jaw was set firmly and there was no grin or easy going smile on his face but a grim scowl of one who had set his mind to doing something and may the War Gods of Deviluke offer a swift death to whoever got in his way. But it was his eyes that captivated her most of all. They were firm with determination and full of steel and glinted dangerously in the sunlight. Here was not a man who was afraid of conflict nor shied away from it, was this the gaze of a hardened warrior who would NOT back down from a challenge? Momo thought so, in fact, she thought they were the eyes of the next Galactic Emperor. She could feel herself getting aroused looking into his eyes.

"I can promise you this Momo; I've never been more serious about anything in my entire life except one thing. I had to watch my Master, someone I considered a second father figure, die and I'll be damned if I lose anyone else. So yes I'm very serious." He spoke with an air of unquestionable authority and iron will, before seeming to draw back into himself and asking with a smile "So it can be done then, right?"

"Yes, it will be as you command Rito-sama." Momo assured with a devious smile as she licked her lips.

"Heh, heh no need to act like that Momo-chan though I appreciate the thought." He said giving her a kind smile before saying "Oh, here we are."

They had stopped again, this time in front of a large green house in the middle of an almost vacant and desolate lot of land. Walking around the green house, Rito made his way to cement brick shed and called out "Carl you in there?"

"Yeah hang on a sec." A muffled voice returned. Moments later, the shed opened revealing a red haired balding bespectacled man wearing dirt covered lab coat and jeans with gardening gloves on his hands and thick soled work boots.

He blinked at the sight of the young man before him for a moment then asked "I heard you died Rito, what happened?"

"I got better."

Is that so...who is this then? Carl asked nodding towards Momo.

"This Carl is your new research assistant Momo Deviluke." Rito responded introducing the alien princess.

"Is that right? She's good with plants then?" the scientist asked dubiously.

In response, Momo made the browning grass around them grow rapidly.

"Yes, yes I thin her and I will get along just fine. Dr. Carl Isaacs, Botanical Science PHD at your service." He said offering her his hand.

"Princess Momo Bella Deviluke charmed." She responded.

"Rito my boy wherever did you find her...and does she have a sister?" He joked.

"As a matter of fact she does, two sisters in fact." Rito responded.

"Oh really, and are they as...talented as she is?" he queried.

"Just as talented, but in the fields of Robotics and Zoology respectively." Rito told the man.

"Ah, well then my dear shall we roll up our sleeves and get to work?" Carl said offering her a smile to which she responded with an eager nod.

"Well I'll leave you two to get aquatinted; Momo my shop is just down the street and down the second road going left you can't miss it alright?"

"Hai Rito-kun thank you for bringing me here." She said happily.

"No problem we'll talk more about what we discussed earlier later alright?"

The Devilukian nodded in response knowing no more needed to be said.

"Alright then, see you later Momo." He said walking off.

* * *

When Rito finally finished setting up the antique store, his clock read 3pm. He had been so busy he completely missed lunch.

'_Well, the important thing is that the shop is ready to open tomorrow.'_ He thought as he wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked around at the numerous artifacts that hung from the walls and on display tables covered by glass cases. He had everything from tribal masks from Africa to ivory carvings and ancient swords and jewelry.

Rito then began to lock and secure the place; happy to be able to head home to the people that cared about him...yet he couldn't help but feel, this was the calm before the storm.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**Length: 5,715**

* * *

**An: Well everybody here it is, the second chapter to "To Love an Immortal: The Quickening" Sorry it took so long but I tend to have a short term memory span when it comes to my fics. Ah well, the important thing is the next chap is up right? I hope you all enjoy it and feel free to review with any questions and comments so long as you don't flame me. Till next time, Bubbajack out!**


End file.
